


'Til There's Nothing Left To Regret

by CaptainHuggyFace3218



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: F/F, F/M, akko is gonna be a noble, chariot starts to make amends sooner, everyone is gonna shine, houses and nobility, making alliances, powerful akko
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 13:23:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17366651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainHuggyFace3218/pseuds/CaptainHuggyFace3218
Summary: "...and if there’s one thing I’ve learned is you can never not make amends.”A pause.“What’s done is done. Only now can you strive to make it right.”~.~.~.~.~.~.Chariot moves forward sooner, striving to bring back her name and honor, taking an Atsuko Kagari for the ride.Or, rather, Akko drags her along.





	'Til There's Nothing Left To Regret

_P r o l o g u e_

The summer breeze drew her red hair straight into tired eyes. She grimaced and wiped it away quickly, a tad angrily. She longed for the days where the only place her hair could maim were her ears.

That wasn’t the only thing she longed for, she thought, looking up tiredly at the mark upon the moon. She reminded the day it overloaded her, took over and even now she could almost feel that sting of fear. Even now she could almost feel that sharp pounding of her heart making its way up her throat, clawing and biting until she gagged over the railing.

Oh right, the railing. She wasn’t there, not now. Now she was currently at the O’Neil’s residence. They were holding a celebration in accordance to the recently admitted Amanda O’Neil into the provident witch school Luna Nova. The invitation stated it was a cause of great joy, celebration, but with the decreasing popularity of witches and their powers ran rampant throughout the globe, Chariot mused that attending that school wasn’t much to celebrate. However, the O’Neil’s were incorrigible for their fancy of wine and dancing.

“And here you had me fooled that the rumors House of du Nord were true,” a teasing voice broke the silence that had blanketed (suffocated) Chariot.

Speak of the devil. Chariot only turned her head to eye her accuser, eyes making out of the face of a woman named Hira O’Neil. Her smile was devious but her eyes were soft. Eyes befitting of a mother and a good one at that. “A woman, with any sort of intelligence really, would know by now not to trust those with snakes for tongues. And besides, how am I to know the exact rumor mentioned? At the moment, there are too many to count.”

“One of the more light-hearted ones, I’m afraid,” Hira said, with a touch of feigned sadness. She moved to stand beside Chariot at the railing, bumping their shoulders playfully. “There’s been word that perhaps those in your house have the lightest feet and the _prettiest_ faces.” Hira turned serious, face peering in close to Chariot’s own. “Both, it seems, are lies.”

Chariot huffed, nudging the other woman back. “Oh shove it.”

Hira chortled, “How brutish.”

They settled into a silence, both turning solemn and Chariot watched as Hira settled in beside her. She was a good-looking woman of a petite stature, an obvious choice for the head of the house with her heart-shaped face, glossy full lips and a button nose. She was beautiful, but her eyes stared sharp and bespoke of a mind of wisdom and a tongue of fire. Hira stood in a dark green gown that barely grazed the ground when she moved. It was tight enough to accentuate her curves but loose enough to befit the leading wife of her house. Her hair hovered between an orange or red color, the length of it cascading down her shoulders to the small of her back. Chariot watched it wave.

Hira sighed, face looking then far much older than she had before. “Penny for your thoughts?” she broached.

“If only they were worth as much.” Chariot pursed her lips then released them to let out a heavy breath. “It’ s only that… They were so many lives I touched. I could see it in the gleam in their eyes and the awe in the breath. I made them happy even as I,” she paused for a moment, whether she was gathering her thoughts or courage (it was most likely both), “even as I took a piece of them I can never return. And from that I’ve begun to realize that the fall of my name and heart is not so unwarranted.”

Chariot yelped loudly as her rambling was halted by a hard, swift punch to the shoulder. She turned wildly with blazing eyes to the petite woman next to her, “For what-“ only to stop. Hira’s eyes were not fire but sharp ice.

“Never say that in my presence ever again.” Chariot could only nod. Hira gazed into her eyes for a heartbeat, then faced upward towards the broken moon. “I, for one, quite like the moon’s latest décor. I hear engravings are all the rage these days.”

Chariot could gape. “How did you-“

“How did I know? I didn’t, but now I do.” She chuckled and laid a reassuring hand on Chariot’s slim shoulder. “The way you gaze at it… I may not know how or why, but I do recognize pain and regret. In fact, I know them quite well myself and if there’s one thing I’ve learned is you can never not make amends.” Running a hand through long waves, Hira made to move back away from the rail and towards the door. “What’s done is done. Only now can you strive to make it right.”

Chariot made no reply, thinking of the matriarch’s words and feeling something in her chest, something grabbing and raging and trying to escape.

Hope.

“Actually, do that later.” Hira giggled, her mood doing an entire one-eighty. She gripped the handle and swung the door right open, music and laughter pushing through. “For now you must prove this horrid rumor wrong.” Knowing the look on Chariot’s face she continued, “for me.”

Chariot raised an eyebrow in speculation. “for you, or perhaps in other words, Lady Parker?”

“Let’s not forget the _lovely_ Miss England.” Hira laughed loudly, using one hand to slap her knee and the other to wipe away a barely formed tear. “But instead of waltzing around the subject, how about waltzing on the dance floor?”

“Yes,” Chariot smirked, “I have some rumors to dismiss.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts? This fandom seems so new and empty so it's my pleasure to be one of the ones filling it.   
> ~.~.~.~.~  
> Thanks for reading


End file.
